Desirable features of rollable sun-blinds include adjustable positioning and ease of storing of the sun-blind. These features are generally found in rollable sun-blinds heretofore. Previous sun-blinds, however, were deficient in that some were controlled by a hand winch which was encumbering, heavy and required a great deal of effort to operate. In addition the pivotable arm which determined the protrusion or overhang of the sun-blind had its fulcrum at a fixed point thereby limiting the positioning of the sun-blind.
Other sun-blinds are wound by helicoidal springs and have pivotable arms which cannot be arrested at desired points intermediate its position.